<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bad Romance by Barrel2s1cool</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23034376">Bad Romance</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barrel2s1cool/pseuds/Barrel2s1cool'>Barrel2s1cool</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Devilman (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cunnilingus, F/M, Rough Oral Sex, Teratophilia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:55:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>204</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23034376</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barrel2s1cool/pseuds/Barrel2s1cool</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amon (Devilman)/Original Character(s), Fudo Akira/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bad Romance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Amon had know Beatrice's secret when he first met her. At first, she look like his wife from his human years.</p><p>And Amon discovered Teratophilia.</p><p> </p><p>Exposure to porn is one of Beatrice's weakness aside from waiting in very long lines.</p><p>"Your dick might hurt her!"</p><p>"What about cunnilingus."</p><hr/><p>Beatrice cringed in the bathroom stall, hoping that the loud music might covered her sounds and the slurping sounds.</p><p>"A-Akira... I mean A-a-Amon...."</p><p>"Amon?" The demon spoke, head pulling from Beatrice's wet pussy which is becoming soaked, "Continue please, I really want to hear you real good."</p><p> </p><p>"Eh?" Beatrice look down and Amon shoved his tongue into Beatrice's pussy.</p><p>"Ahhhhh!!!!" Beatrice nearly screamed out but the pleasure was too much for the day walker, Akira had never knew Beatrice can be turned on by monstrous creatures.</p><p>"T-They might hear us..." Beatrice spoke through clenched teeth, biting her own fingers until she knew they would bleed into mouth as she felt something coming.</p><p> </p><p>Was it an orgasm?</p><p>She was coming into Amon's mouth.</p><p> </p><p>"Akira?" The female spoke, her orgasm dying slowly as Akira look up.</p><p>After hours of Akira apologizing that sort of annoy Beatrice but Beatrice hoped that Akira won't shove his devilman dick into her.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>